IF
by Total loser for Divergent
Summary: if the war never happened in divergent what would happen?
1. Chapter 1

"SHIT" I say looking down at the three pregnancy tests all positive c-crap I say holding back tears how in the hell am I going to tell Tobias. "Tris" I hear Christina."are you ok" I hear her say "yya I think I have the flu" I say still holding back tears "can you get four tell him that I am throwing up" "sure" she goes running out of the bathroom god bless that girl... TRIS GET UP! Well nice to see you to Four I say sarcastically he looks around "no one is here" I say "what is wrong" he asks still acting like my instructor not my boyfriend. "FOUR..." I break down crying know he acting like Tobias that I know. Tris what is wrong Fourr I say shaking I'm pregnant. Are you sure I hand him all three pregnancy tests "Shit" He says but I see a smile under it "come on" he says We bump in to Eric "SHIT!" I say in my mind "Where Are you taking the stiff." he says his word send a chill down my spine " She's Sick Eric so if you don't mind I'm taking her to the infirmary" I let out a Big sigh he is so hot when he stands up to authority. Hopefully Four or Eric did not hear that I bite my lip Go Ahead Eric says with a smirk on his face I see that fours hands are in fists once he is around the corner I hold his hand I let go once we reach the infirmary I walk up to the desk yes said the lady I need to get a pregnancy test the girl looks up What she says I notice that girl I was talking to was...

HAHA cliff do not worry all ready working on another chapter


	2. Chapter 2

CHRISTINA! I yell quietly She was still staring at me blankly WHAT... FOUR... did you know he whistles and leaves the room I scowl so I take that as a yes she says my eyes shoot back to her ok let's get back on task that test please follow me FOUR I scream under my breath get your ass in here Christina knows that pregnant woman are very cranky Four Runs in hoping no one seesh What you scared I say he grins ok lets get this show on the road She said as she put some jell on my stomach i shivered well guess what Congrats you guys are going to have babies "BABIES!" I scream "Calm down" four says "OH you can't say you are not a little concerned" I say "do you what to know how many" Christina says scared " Four you might want to hold her down" he hugs me tightly "Your having Four" Christina says I feel four let me go I swing around and look at him he looks like he is about to fall on to the floor I stand up and he falls me and Christina laugh but then I remember Your having four...


	3. Chapter 3

"What FOUR..." I say "quadruplets!" "WHAT!" Four yells I feel dizzy Tris are you ok Says four I sit down my head spins "ok lay down Tris" Four says "No it is just a lot to process" i say yeah it is he says oh no fighting is tommorrow "who am i agnst" i ask he bites his lip "peter.." he says almost crying i have never seen tobias cry max will under stand i can tell him about my sicwacion and not mencon your name wwould that work he says stammering mabey but i'll try knowing training is over sowalk towrds max's offie i knock yes come in i her max say i slowly open the door to see max siting in his black leather chair tris he says noding towards the chair sir i came to discuss a matter with you well you see i have been throwing up and symtomm that point torwards pre… he cuts me off WHAT! sir please i can not fight peter tomorrow if he punches me in the stomiach i could lose my kids. KIDS rasise and eyebrow "quadruplets." i say scared "and who is the father" he asks sturnley "i perfur not to say." well i have somewhat of an idea who it is."hey say cleverly "who!" i say shocked "four" he says mockingly I flinch "yes" "yes it is" "tris did he" "NO" is say loudly he did not so about the fights your clear to go i will tell eric that you came down with the flu "but.." but what if he finds out emagin what he would do!" i say scaredly "he will not hurt you" max says i will make sure of that. i walk towards tobias apartment he simles when he sees me hey butterful hi my little ones he says to my stomach tobias we sould think about some baby names for boys "i like austian mattew jordan" i say with a smile"kilo" said tobias "no way am i nameing my son kilo" i say laughing he looks at me funny i laugh harder Just then bang tobias door swings open within seconds Eric is standing with a gun to my head i take a breath in and hold it tobias lunges towards the gun taking eric down with it he takes the gun and points it at eric. everyone gasps ever and i mean ever come near tris or my kids again i will not hesitate to kill you on the spot. I look over to see caleb standing there with this mouth open wider than everyone elses he runs and i run after him faster though i cut him off caleb why are you here was coming to see you but well looks like you have a new family no caleb we do you have 3 nephews coming and 1 niece what! quadruplets ya it was hard to me to grasp at first to i see eric he comes up to me and says you are out stiff no actally i'm not talk to max plus i am pretty sure your out he grabs my are and drags me to maxes office i see him there UNHAND HER ERIC he yells i have hand marks on my arm from him there eric you are officially banned from dauntless for threatening to kill an inicate pack your things ceremonies are tomorrow and you are top of your class that means that you will have a special job to chose from good job…..


	4. Chapter 4

As i get home i hear pacing "where is she where is she" "Tobias" i seceal "eric is gone no longer a dauntless he got fired!" "tobias?" he is looking at my arm "WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!" I'M GOING TO KILL THAT.." "tobias i'm fine he grabbed my arm hard but that is what got him fired so it is ok" "no its not i'm failing as a boyfriend" he said crying he crying as he sits down on the couch i sit down and stroked his hair kilo is a beautiful name he started crying harder this time i think from joy for a girl LiLac he says that beautiful tobias we drift off to sleep i wake up and bolt for the bathroom tobias walks in and holds my hair back thank you i say groggily anything for you beautiful oh no what time is it i am supposed to go baby shopping do not buy a crib ok by i say as i walk out the door i sigh these children are taking it out of me i meat christina "sorry these kids are maniacs in there." "first the crib!" "oh no tobias is making a crib." i say "ok." maternity clothes ok i do not see tobias making those." we laugh oh this black tank and these jeans


	5. Chapter 5

Ok you are going to be mad but i kinda lost the file for if but i will keep updateing


	6. Chapter 6

i sat the bags on the bed and sat down "Creeeeek" i graded the gun from the nightstand "tris" I heard Four's voice He walked in "Tris what's wrong!" four ran to me. nothing four "you just scared me." "OH MY GOD! I am so sorry." four slapped himself "dumb four." he said to himself "Four No!" "that is not what I meant!" "Everyone scares their girlfriend at one time." "How about we go baby clothes shopping!" "didn't you just go baby clothes shopping with Christina?" four asked "no! I got maternity clothes." "Let me get dressed and then we'll go!" I say ok four replied he goes in the living room your so stupid you should have known on you only one the key is four. I walked out in the living room in a black tank top and ripped up faded black jeans "okay I'm ready!" I said let's go four jumped up off the couch we first stopped at a small the store and In the pit it was called Babies R Us we walked in the first thing that caught my eye was a small black onesie that said Dauntless in training. I ran over and grabbed it "To.. Four!" almost using his real name. He walks over he takes it and walks over to the cashier that will be 3 dollars Four pulls out his wallet and hands her the money he takes the bags and grabs my hand "thats enuf shopping for one day


End file.
